johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny and the Attack of the Monster Truck
Episode Summary= Johnny and the Attack of the Monster Truck '''is the second part of 13th episode, the last episode of season 1 and the 26th episode over all. Summary Bling-Bling Boy brings a monster truck Named Road Burn (who is a real monster truck) to the Test house, and it becomes enraged after Bling-Bling kicks it because it didn't win Susan's heart. Now the truck wants to destroy the entire monster truck species. It's now up to Johnny to figure out how to stop it and save monster trucks. Plot Johnny Test and Dukey see a ad about a Monster truck derby and had tickets to see it. But Bling-Bling Boy brings a monster truck Named Road Burn to impress Susan, then Johnny Test tricks the girls into thinking There’s Gil. Susan doesn’t care about monster trucks and then Road Burn becomes enraged after Bling-Bling kicks it because it didn’t get Susan's heart. Johnny Test and Dukey go to the Monster truck derby and Road Burn goes with him and Bling-Bling Boy gets arrested. Johnny Test and Dukey Are At the Monster truck derby with cheesy nachos and Cup of Joe and Road Burn destroys all Monster trucks in the derby and everyone screams and leaves the derby. On TV the monster trucks do extreme stuff but Road Burn Stops it all and The show gets canceled, and a ad shows you how to get money from cheese and then Susan comes in and says “The world will not end without monster trucks” Johnny Test Will stop it but Susan and Mary have there her own problems with two hamsters to stop fighting. Johnny Test takes Dukey for a walk but is very long and it takes him to a secret base with Mr. White and Mr. Black fighting to see who’s dominant male. Johnny Test tell Both about Road Burn but they have another plans, but they give him the top-secret monster truck and go where Road Burn is and tried to destroy him but he destroy all of their monster truck then they go to The test sisters lab. And Johnny Test shows how to stop the hamsters to fight and Johnny Test makes a ad for 4 installment of Monster truck derby for the people, but Road Burn See it there’s a new contestant call Ginger they fall in love and the monster channel is back but A kiddy version of a monster truck comes in and Johnny Test and Dukey can finally dive a monster truck. |-| Appearences = '''Characters *Dukey *Johnny Test *Bling-Bling Boy(semi-antagonist) *Road Burn(antagonist) *Mr. White *Mr. Black *Susan Test *Mary Test |-| Trivia and Errors = Trivia *The fact the the truck is alive is a parody of the movie Herbie Fully Loaded. *This is the last episode to use digital ink-and-paint. *This is the last episode to contain the original Johnny Test theme song. *This is the last episode with Johnny Test as an American series. *'Running Gag:' Johnny thinks he's going to get to drive a monster truck but is stopped by unforeseen circumstances. He's also told he's too small to drive one. *This is the Season 1 finale. Goofs * When Mr. Black says "We're going as fast as we can.", he says it in Mr. White's voice. * As Susan says "It's highly likely", the captions say Mary said it. |-| Gallery = Gallery file:Road_Burn.jpeg|Road Burn. |-| Staff Credits = *Produced by Scott Fellows and Chris Savino *Storyboard by Atomic Cartoons *Written by Scott Fellows Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that Parody other media Category:Parodies Category:Images Requested Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Vhs